Gentle Fire
by Aqua Alta
Summary: Yuuri is a girl, and a new Maou in the Shin Makoku. When she meets Wolfram, a hotblooded soldier who does not really watch what his mouth is saying, what will happen between them? Mainly YuuRam, with some GwenNissina perhaps later on.
1. The Prince?

_GENTLE FIRE_

**Author's Notes: (Aqua Alta)**

**Hi! My first KKM fic, so don't blame me for any OOC-ness and missed out details. I was too busy drooling on Yuuri (the demon king version) and Wolfram to notice the plot and the characters' names….**

**I still can't get over with my dislike on shounen-ai…. No offense for shounen-ai lovers, but I'm so in love with YuuRam and my problem is that I can't stand shounen-ai if it is not very mild…. Please understand.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KKM. If I did, Wolfram or Yuuri would be a girl by now.**

_CHAPTER 1: THE PRINCE?_

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?"

"Yeah. What was her name again?"

"Shibuya, I thought. Shibuya Yuuri."

Shibuya Yuuri walked through the corridor of the school, searching for her classroom. This was definitely not what she wanted: getting lost in her first day in her new school. Her jet-black hair was tied in a short ponytail at the back of her head and her onyx eyes were looking around frantically.

That was when she heard a muffled sound from the girls' toilet not several feet away. She stepped in silently, curious as always.

Three girls were standing in front of a closet, and another girl's head was being dumped into the water. Yuuri remembered about yelling for them to stop, gathering courage from nowhere. Then suddenly, HER head was being dumped into the toilet and flushed down.

And the rest of her body followed.

She landed on soft earth, blinking hard. The sun was shining brightly, and she was lying on a green field.

That was Yuuri's first arrival in Shin Makoku.

**XXX**

Now, with her body invaded with the Maou (a male, yes), and constant paperwork to do, added with the inscrutable timing of drowning into the other world, Yuuri felt very tired. She had to learn manners with Gunter, sword wielding with Conrad, history, politics, economics, language, she might just jump off from the window of her office in the Blood-Pledge Castle and feel happier than ever.

"You are going to meet Lady Celi this afternoon. She said this time she would be bringing her son," Conrad, who had been like a big brother to her, said, smiling warmly as always. She glanced up from her paperwork, feeling the hope of meeting someone around her age finally. She had met Lady Celi before, and she liked her quite much, although the older woman was a little…eccentric.

"Really?" she asked, all ears. "How old is he?"

"Eighty two."

That nearly caused Yuuri to fall out of her chair. "It's not funny, Conrad!" she protested.

"I am not joking, heka," the man said, chuckling softly. "Wolfram will be eighty two this year. He is a fine young soldier, hot-blooded as always."

_'I forgot,'_ Yuuri thought as she focused back on her paperwork, trying to hide her embarrassment. _'I forgot that demons outlive humans.'_

Somehow, she was getting bad feelings about this whole demon-and-human thing. But perhaps it was for the better of her.

**XXX**

Yuuri woke up slowly, the sleep gradually disappearing. She was lying with one cheek pressed on her desk in her own office. A hand was stroking her hair tenderly. It was a nice feeling, being cared like that. Then, to her surprise, the hand started to undo the ribbon that held her ponytail in place, letting the black strands fell to her shoulder blades. Then the very same hand combed through the strands slowly, as if afraid to wake her up.

Feeling heavenly, Yuuri drifted back to sleep again.

**XXX**

Yuuri woke up, this time feeling no hand stroking he head. _'Was it Conrad? Or was it just a dream?'_ she questioned herself, looking around. Then she realized that her hair was falling down freely to her shoulder, and she gasped. _'It was not a dream! But, who?'_

Some kind of music was playing. Someone had set up the gramophone on the second shelf of the bookshelves. It was beautiful. She had brought the gramophone along with her accidentally when she was pulled back to Shin Makoku. She was bringing the old thing to her strange friend who liked to collect ancient things. Her parents did not need it anymore. Unfortunately, she needed to walk near a river in order to take a shortcut to her friend's home.

_'It seems that there is a gramophone too in this world,'_ she thought.

Then she saw him, a boy, sleeping on the couch opposite of her desk. For a moment, she blushed merely at the sight of him. His golden tresses gleamed under the sunset rays, which was reflected on his smooth, pale skin. He was wearing a blue uniform, and a sword hung from his hip. _'Who is he?'_ she thought, leaning forward to inspect his features more carefully.

Suddenly, a pair of eyes snapped open, and Yuuri found herself staring into the deepest emerald eyes she had ever seen.

"What the…!" the boy exclaimed, sitting upright immediately. Something on his right hand caught Yuuri's gaze.

It was her hair band.

Yuuri blushed heavily. _'So he is the one with such gentle caresses….'_

"Oh, so you are awake finally," the boy said, frowning somehow elegantly, stubbornly, and boyishly at once. "I was bored waiting for you to wake up, heka."

"You are…."

"Wolfram vonBielefield, Celi's youngest son."

Yuuri stared at the stranger, and the stranger stared back. "You…," she croaked. "You are Lady Celi's son?"

The boy folded his arms in annoyance. "And what's wrong with it?"

Yuuri racked her brain. Would she be forgiven if she said that it was because she did not expect that Celi's son would be so….beautiful and very…young in his eighties.

She gazed at the boy and decided that it was better not to discuss that matter.

"Hey, wimp, why won't you answer me?" Wolfram asked again, getting more annoyed.

Yuuri backed a little. This boy was dangerous, nearly like Gwendal, but in a different way. "Uh, nothing. Believe me," she said nervously.

"Oh yeah, wimp. No wonder you act really like a true wimp. Your mother is one of the disgusting humans, isn't she?" Wolfram said uncaringly, tapping an impatient finger on the couch.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram, very long, with blood starting to boil. "Pardon me?" she asked, tone cold and flat.

"I said your mother is a disgusting human. Don't know why you have been chosen as the Maou," the blond continued, staring challengingly back at the girl.

That was it. Even the sometimes-dumb-and-peace-lover-girl like Yuuri had her limit. And Yuuri was on her limit right now. The raging courage appeared from nowhere, exactly like when she stopped the girls from hurting the other girl. She advanced toward Wolfram and, in a flash, slapped him on his left cheek.

The force made the pale blond wince, but that was all. Yet his eyes portrayed one thing: a great shock. "This is absurd!" he shouted at Yuuri's face. "We just met!"

The Meditation from Thais melody was filling the room, echoing from the gramophone. "What…what do you mean?" Yuuri asked hesitantly.

The boy threw a glance of rage and disbelief at her. "You! You just…you just proposed to me!" he blurted out, red on the face.

Yuuri froze. She could not have heard it right. "Could you repeat that, please?" she asked, a little afraid of the angered boy in front of her.

The boy sent a glare of thousands daggers ar her, and she cowered a little under such strong gaze. "You. A. Wimp. Who. Is. Also. A. Maou. Just. Proposed. To. Me," he said slowly and clearly, emphasizing each syllable. "And I have to accept!"

"But…how?"

"You slapped me on my left cheek with your palm, moron!"

"Then, why you have to accept?" she asked, not really sure what she was saying.

"Because you are the Maou, wimp! And I can't even ask you for a duel in order to call off the engagement since you are a girl!"

"But I have learnt sword play from Conrad!"

Wolfram suddenly silenced, then turned away, huffing arrogantly before walking out of the room.

Leaving Yuuri alone with her paperwork and the soft music.

**XXX**

"How delightful for you to engage my son, Yuuri-heka!" Celi squealed delightfully.

"Okaasan…," Wolfram tried to interrupt the woman's ranting, groaning over his soup. "It's not…."

"My baby boy here is such a shy person to ask first! But I have never guessed that Yuuri-heka is such a brave person in things such as love at first sight! It is so surprising and amazing!"

"Lady Celi, I am sorry, but…."

"When will you two get married? Oh, I am finally going to be a grandmother! But, does that mean I have to stop my journey searching for freedom of love?"

"Okaasan…!"

Celi finally stopped babbling, and stared at her youngest son, who was already on his feet. "Yes, Wolfy dear?" she asked, smiling.

"Yuuri and I are not getting married. She is a wimp."

Yuuri, feeling insulted, stood up immediately. "I am not a wimp!"

Conrad spoke up, "Wolfram, it is rude to address the Maou on first name basis."

The blond turned to him and snapped harshly, "I don't care. She is a wimp, after all."

"Don't call me wimp!" Yuuri shouted. "That whole engagement is an accident!"

Wolfram stared at her, eyes blazing with rage. "How dare you to say that!" he shouted. "I am not going to be dumped by a wimp like you!"

"Well, you are not going to be, then! I've told you: that whole thing was a pure accident!"

"YOU LIAR! Now you are being irresponsible!"

"I am being responsible by calling off this engagement! I do not want to b married just because of a silly accident! And that accident will never happen if you had not insulted my mother!" Yuuri gave a final shout, face pale with rage and her outburst. She then stormed off to her chamber, unshed tears welling up in her eyes.

The rest stared at her back, then Celi spoke up, "Wolfy dear, I think it is better for you to follow her."

"I will go…," Conrad offered, but Wolfram had already walked briskly to the direction where Yuuri disappeared.

The dinner was finished in silence.

**XXX**

Yuuri lay sobbing on her bed, covering her head with a pillow. The pillow was getting damp from her tears, but she could not care less.

There was a soft knocking on her door, and she mumbled a nearly incoherent "Come in."

The room was dark, and Yuuri could not see who was coming in. The shadows showed a person, carrying a huge thing. She turned her head away, unwilling to greet her unknown guest.

Suddenly, music filled the room. _'Greensleeves,'_ she thought bitterly, concentrating on the calming music.

Someone sat at the edge of her bed. "Are you finished with the tears, wimp?" a voice asked. The sentence was rough, but the tone was soft.

Yuuri edged away instantly. "What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Gotta take care of my fiancé 'cause she is a wimp," came the brisk reply.

Yuuri was about to throw a hot comeback when a hand started to stroke her head. Her words died on her tongue, and instead she sobbed softly. The hand caresses her wet cheeks, then back to stroking her hair again.

The gramophone was playing another song now, which only added the soothing effect and the tension in the room. It was sad and slow, and suddenly more tears flew from her eyes.

She scrambled up in the darkness, crawling toward her source of salvation. Ironically, the source was also her source of sadness and her tears right now. Two hands grabbed her, pulling her toward another body. She buried her face on Wolfram's uniform, not caring anymore.

The boy's hands never stopped caring for her, one around her waist and the other stroking her hair, sometimes caressing her cheeks to wipe the tears away. "You are such a wimp," she heard him whisper, but she simply cried more.

She felt sleepy, lying on Wolfram's chest with his hands never stopped soothing her and her senses enveloped in his scent. "You smelled like jasmine flowers," she mumbled, the sleep starting to take over.

"Yeah, that is my perfume today."

"I like it," Yuuri whispered, her eyes closing as she snuggled more comfortably on him.

"Goodnight, wimp," Wolfram whispered, getting sleepy too. He lied on Yuuri's bed, with her in his arms. Her head was on her chest, and he couldn't resist taking a sniff of her perfume.

It was rose, mixed with jasmine. The jasmine sure came from him.

With that, he fell asleep.

**XXX**

**Very OOC, I know. Give me comments, please! It's hard keeping with Wolfram's character. Anybody, help me, please! BTW, I recommend the readers to listen to You Are My Love from Tsubasa Chronicle by Yui Makino, since the song fits perfectly, when reading the last scene.**

**Thanks and see you later! If you don't like it, I will simply discontinue this. I have many fics waiting for updates…..**

_Celon Ierith_


	2. Rough, But Gentle

_GENTLE FIRE_

**Author's Notes: (Aqua Alta)**

**Second chapter…. Dunno, I just seem to like this fic….**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.**

_CHAPTER 2: ROUGH, BUT GENTLE_

"Aw, I have never seen Wolfram sleeping so peacefully like this!"

Yuuri woke up to the squeal, feeling more comfortable and warm than ever. Something—no, makes it someone—was holding her from behind her. A pair of strong arms was wrapped around her waist, and they were clad in blue sleeves.

Blue sleeves. Blue uniform. Then instinct took over the rest.

Yuuri jumped out of the bed in a flash, blushing heavily. "Why…? How…!"

Celi smiled down at her. "First day of engagement was spent in the fiancé's room. Oh, I hope Wolfram does not act too fast for your taste, Yuuri-heka! That boy is always a rash one!" the lady giggled. "Wolfram usually gets violent when sleeping and takes all territories as his, but this time..., oh my! It is a good thing that I told the maid not to prepare Wolfram's room when he didn't return after going for you, heka! Seems that he does not need any room again now. See you at breakfast!" Then, the lady disappeared through the door before the girl had a chance to say something.

Wolfram stirred, his thoughts still clouded with sleep. "Wimp…," he whispered. Yuuri turned at him reluctantly, and then found out that he still had his eyes closed. Yet the next sentence made her blush even more.

"…you smell like roses…."

Yuuri climbed up to the bed again, shaking the boy softly. "Hey," she called. "Wake up."

It didn't work, so she tried once more. And yet she had not succeeded.

"Wolfram!" she called, shaking harder. "WAKE. UP!"

Emerald eyes fluttered open. "Wha…Yuuri? What the hell are you doing on my bed, and in my room?"

Yuuri frowned. It seemed that Wolfram tended to be delusional before the sleep finally was wiped away from his mind COMPLETELY. She knew, since her mother had the same habit too. One cure was available right now, and she took that choice immediately.

"THIS IS MY ROOM AND I AM THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO ASK THAT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Not only that technique relieved stress, but it also served its other intention well.

Wolfram sat up straight immediately, a frown on his brows. "You were the one who used me as a crying pillow and you rewarded me by shouting at my face? How grateful," he said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

Yuuri blushed. She knew that Wolfram was right. "I just wanted to wake you up," she mumbled. "Sorry, I guess."

There was a sigh and a mumble that sounded very much like, "I wanna go to sleep again…." Then the prince departed to sleep once again.

Sighing heavily, Yuuri made her way toward the bath.

**XXX**

Yuuri loved the bath. It was huge, filled with warm water in the right temperature for her taste, and it was better than any onsen. The water today was scented with lavender, and she immediately grew attached to the soothing scent. She slipped into the water, the liquid going up to her chin.

One thing that she did not like from the bath was that there was not much privacy. The door of the bath lacked something: a lock.

And, unfortunately, it seemed that Wolfram had decided to take a bath in the king's/queen's bath that day.

Yuuri head immediately snapped toward the entrance when she heard the door being opened and closed again. She padded away from the door, mostly in fright and shock. "Who…who is that?" she asked timidly, unable to see in the thick steam coming from the hot water. "I am taking a bath right now, so please leave."

Then a voice asked back, "Yuuri? Is that you?"

Once again, Yuuri blushed, more than five shades of red this time. "Yes, Wolfram," she replied. "Leave, will you?"

From Wolfram's tone, she knew that he was rolling his eyes. "Come on, we are already engaged. I want to take a bath NOW. It is not like I want to see a wimp's body. Besides, the steam is too thick."

Yuuri was about to protest, but there was a splash, signing that Wolfram was already in the bath. From her previous experience (which was very little but served well), she knew it was impossible to get him out of the bath once he had stepped in.

Therefore, she simply swam away from the boy, completely forgetting that the bath was round, until she crashed onto the boy's back.

Now she was blushing more than ten shades of red, and even Wolfram was blushing too. But, hey, who won't?

She backed away immediately, as if shocked by electricity. "Nice body," Wolfram mumbled, more jokingly. But she splashed water to him, nevertheless.

"Sorry," she mumbled, still hot on the face.

"Nah, it doesn't matter, does it? We are engaged," Wolfram said, emphasizing on the word 'engaged' only to annoy her even more. Yuuri winced. Then he pulled her closer toward him, her back facing him. "I'll wash your back."

Yuuri was about to swim away as fast as she could, but a hand gripped her shoulder tightly, while another hand started to scrub her back underwater with a sponge. Yuuri could not help but feeling self-conscious, her heart thumping ten times harder and faster than normal. She had to admit that Wolfram looked very attractive, and what kind of girl would not die to be in her position? Most girls in her world would do ANYTHING.

"Wimp, I'm getting bored with you silent all the time. Talk, will you?"

"Uh…." Yuuri racked her brain, then said, not truly realizing what she was saying, "How can you be so different sometimes?"

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked, right when the sponge slipped off from his grip. "Oops," he said, catching the water-filled sponge halfway in the water. He caressed Yuuri's back carelessly, as if it was the most normal thing to do. When Yuuri shivered under his touch despite of the hot water, he snorted, "Wimp. Hey, answer my question!"

"Nothing," Yuuri mumbled. "It's just…sometimes you are very rough, but sometimes you are very gentle," she said, half-aware of the reality. Wolfram's caresses had soothing and calming effects on her.

Wolfram continued scrubbing her back, occasionally caressing it with bare fingers. "Am I?" he asked lazily. "Well, you are my fiancé after all. That's my responsibility."

Yuuri's heart stiffened at the statement. "That engagement is a mistake. It's okay if you do not want to be responsible for me," she said matter-of-factly.

Wolfram discarded his sponge, putting it down on the edge of the bath. Then he started massaging Yuuri's back slowly and lightly, and Yuuri could not help but stifle a moan. The massage was great.

"It's just…it's fun to tease a wimp like you…."

Yuuri smiled a little. She just met this guy yesterday, and already she was engaged to him and having him scrubbing and massaging her back. Scratch previous 'most girls would die'. Make it 'all girls definitely would die'.

"Thank you," she whispered, blushing slightly. She heard only a snort, but it was enough.

Perhaps having a fiancé was not THAT bad.

**XXX**

Breakfast went as usual. Gwendal seemed to be troubled, though, and later Yuuri found out that he was being Anissina's guinea pig again. Yuuri simply laughed and told the red-haired girl to give Gwendal occasional breaks, but she doubted that Anissina would obey that.

Lady Celi was going out in her free-love journey again today, and suddenly Yuuri realized that she was kinda lonely. Gunter was off, doing the paperwork for her. Gwendal was busy with Anissina, and it seemed her only companion was her new fiancé.

Unfortunately, her fiancé was nowhere to be found.

Sighing, she walked toward the garden, enjoying the scene. She was too absorbed with the unusual plants that grew on that land that she did not notice where she was going. Soon enough, but far enough from the castle and the field where the soldiers trained that her voice would not reach them, she tripped over a stone and sprained her ankle.

Wincing with every movement, she tried to stand up. Her ankle gave away, and she fell down on the soft earth.

_'Great,'_ she thought bitterly as raindrops start to fall onto the soil. She was soaked within minutes, and with the thunder roaring, she did not dare to move further away from her spot.

The dress she wore was thin, too thin to protect her from the cold of the rain. Soon she was sneezing, arms hugging her knees. Her throat was dry, and she knew she was going to catch a fever very soon.

The fever came very soon, too soon for her liking. Her vision was blurred, and her head felt heavy. She was ready to slip off from the reality when a voice called from far away.

"YUURI! YUURI!"

She looked up, croaking weakly. "Wolfram?"

Sure it was her so-called fiancé, running in the rain toward her, blonde tresses drenched and eyes tired. It seemed that he had been searching quite long under the rain, judging by a few scratches he had on his customary blue uniform. Yuuri could not help but feeling relieved at the sight of him.

Within minutes, the boy was already kneeling beside her. "Wimp! Moron! What are you doing at here?" he scolded, though worries flashed briefly in his tone.

"I was walking around," Yuuri rasped in reply. "Then I sprained my ankle."

"The castle is in panic," Wolfram told her, an arm already supporting her back. "I have to bring you to Gisela."

"I'm sorry, Wolfram," she said weakly. "Guess that I am really not good enough to be the Maou."

"Don't talk. Keep still," Wolfram ordered. She did as what he told. Then, in the next second, Wolfram scooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style toward the castle.

"Thanks Shinou that you are very light," Wolfram complained. "Or I would have to bring Weller-kyo first."

"See," Yuuri mumbled, completely unaware of reality now. "You are rough on the words, but always with gentle acts."

Right when Yuuri slipped into fever-induced sleep, a tinge of red colored Wolfram's pale cheeks.

**XXX**

Yuuri woke up with Wolfram sleeping at her side, his head on his arms, which were resting at the edge of her bed in the hospital wing. He was sitting on a chair and seemed to have fallen asleep without getting back to his—THEIR, actually—room.

Yuuri stroke his head, just like what he had done on their first meeting. Two days and she was getting quite attached with the boy. What would happen next?

Finding that his hair was as soft and silky as what she always thought, she combed it with her fingers, copying his previous action. It was a nice feeling, having him near. His face when he slept was even almost innocent and peaceful, just like a normal teenage boy.

_'He is eighty two, Yuuri. Control yourself.'_

Then again, Wolfram looked very young. And delicate.

The sun was shining through the windows. Yuuri opened her mouth and sang softly, afraid to wake her only companion up.

_Accidents do happen, and strangely I don't mind to get into one_

_Especially if it leads into a happiness I have not found yet_

_Just like this one, I think, as I stroke your hair_

_Though I still have not known whether this will lead to happiness or not_

_Misunderstandings do happen, but I don't mind to get into one_

_Especially if it leads me to a meeting with someone I have never known _

_Just like this one, I think, as I caress your cheeks_

_Though I still have not known whether this is meant to be or not_

_You are rough but gentle, a soldier yet also a prince_

_Warm and understanding, even though prideful and stubborn_

_Your words are harsh and mean, yet you always act caringly_

_Showing that deep beneath, you truly care for me_

_What can I do besides blushing and saying thank you?_

_Is this feeling real? Do I want this?_

_But though you give an impression of a rude and arrogant one_

_Your caresses are always soft and so gentle_

_That's you, I think; rough, but gentle_

_All people do have regrets, but I don't regret this one_

_Since this moment has led me into a world I did not know before_

_And destiny is being rewritten with this moment in time_

_Though everything is still confusing, one day I will surely understand_

_You are rough but gentle, a soldier yet also a prince_

_Warm and understanding, even though prideful and stubborn_

_Your words are harsh and mean, yet you always act caringly_

_Showing that deep beneath, you truly care for me_

_What can I do besides blushing and saying thank you?_

_Is this feeling real? Do I want this?_

_But though you give an impression of a rude and arrogant one_

_Your caresses are always soft and so gentle_

_That's you, I think; rough, but gentle_

_You are rough but gentle, a soldier yet also a prince_

_Warm and understanding, even though prideful and stubborn_

_But though you give an impression of a rude and arrogant one_

_Your caresses are always soft and so gentle_

_That's you, I think; rough, but gentle_

_Rough, but gentle…_

**XXX**

**There you go. What do you think? BTW, the song is mine, and it's called 'Rough, But Gentle'. I wrote it for this fic. I know that it's so cheesy and this chapter is rather absurd. Like it or not? Review, please!**


End file.
